


Serendipity

by LiliR22



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Markjin, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers, hinted markjin, jackbum - Freeform, jaeson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliR22/pseuds/LiliR22
Summary: ser·en·dip·i·tyˌserənˈdipədē/nounnoun: serendipity; plural noun: serendipitiesthe occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.Jaebum finds Jackson in the library one night when he’s closing up and helps the boy in need.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I really hope you enjoy this story and thank you so much for reading! I love and appreciate comments!

Jaebum is cleaning up for the night, sorting the last few books into their respected shelves and scanning some last minute returns. He returns back to the desk once he’s done and pulls out his cell phone to check the time. The bright screen appears, notifying Jaebum that it was now 10 pm. Jaebum works the afternoon shift for his university’s library but sometimes they closed later for big exam weeks and Jaebum was...”lucky” enough to get the late shifts for this week. Usually he and the other worker (also his dorm mate) Jinyoung, finish up cleaning pretty early but tonight he was abandoned because Jinyoung was “feeling sick” aka last minute cramming for a major test. Jaebum was definitely annoyed at first but now, as he looked around, he enjoyed the peacefulness. The library was dead empty, the lights were warm, it smelled like a second home to him, and he felt happy as he embraced the quiet, closing his eyes, breathing in and out slowly, and leaning against the desk to enjoy these rare moments of peace. 

After a few moments he picked up his coat and grabbed the library keys to lock up. He made his way to the door but froze suddenly because... was that sniffling? What was that noise? Jaebum turned and looked around, he was sure he checked and cleaned everything. He makes his way back to the center of the library, straining his ear to listen for any more noise. He stands still for a few seconds just listening until he hears it again. That definitely sounded like a sniffling. His dark eyebrows furrowed as he swiftly made his way to the location of the noise while mumbling to himself, “What the hell?”

Jaebum reaches the computer lab section of the library- two small rows of computers that were tucked away in the corner of the library for any kids doing some last minute essays and research assignments. He looks around for a second before his eyes land on it, the source of the noise. There in the back corner, behind the very last computer, was a small head of platinum blonde hair pressed against the keyboard of the computer. Jaebum approached the figure slowly, praying to himself that this wasn’t some ghost or a prank because he just wanted to go home in peace. 

As he grew closer he saw that the shoulders of the small figure were shaking slightly and the sniffles only grew louder. He walked to the figure cautiously, as if not wanting to alert a wild animal, then Jaebum cleared his throat awkwardly to alert the figure of his presence. The second he did, the man’s head shot up and Jaebum couldn’t help but stare at the man who clearly had been crying before. His blonde hair was messy and stuck out in different directions, looking like hands had been run through it many many times. His big, brown eyes were puffy and tinted a light red, his lips were slightly pouted and bright pink from the man biting on them, and there were a few small indents from the keyboard on the man’s forehead- which Jaebum tried his hardest not to smirk at. The two stared at each other in silence with wide with eyes for a few seconds before Jaebum decided to break the silence,

“Um, the library is closed. Well... actually it’s been closed for like an hour. I don’t actually know how you haven’t been kicked out yet.”

He stared at the man, who kept the same blank look on his face as he stared back. Jaebum felt himself growing more uncomfortable by the millisecond before the man stuttered out an,

“O-oh, I’m sorry.”

“Uh it’s um, it’s no problem. You don’t have to apologize.”

The man nodded, turning away from Jaebum as he began to pack away his belongings. His hands were shaking slightly as he tucked the mess of papers into his folder and attempted to shove it into his small, black backpack. After a few lame attempts the man gave up with a heavy sigh, dropping the folder back onto the desktop and bringing his hands to cover his eyes. Jaebum watched as the man’s lips began to quiver and felt himself begin to panic,

“Um...are you ok? Ok that was stupid, clearly you aren’t but...why? What happened? Is there anyway I can help?”

The man slowly removed his hands from his face as he looked up towards Jaebum. He stared at Jaebum for a moment before he began to rapidly rant, his breathing still slightly hiccuped, 

“W-well...I have this Economics essay due tomorrow and it’s a major essay and I have basically spent this entire day researching for it and writing it, as in I literally got here when the library opened and I haven’t left since, and I was so close to the end and all I had to do was write the final conclusion but then I started to stretch because my back hurt and I guess my foot hit a plug and I accidentally pulled the plug to my computer and the whole thing shut down and I had nothing saved and when I turned the computer back on everything was just completely blank and I’m pretty sure I just spent the last 30 minutes crying and now I’m gonna fail this class because my grade kinda depended on this and I —“

Jaebum held up his hand, realizing that the boy was beginning to ramble and Jaebum only understood like half of it because he’s pretty sure that half of it was in...was that Mandarin? He got the gist of what the man was upset about though. 

Impulsively, Jaebum pulled back the seat next to the man and plopped himself down into it, laying his jacket and keys on the table. He looked over to the man and placed a hand on the man’s shoulder.

“Ok well honestly, I would probably have cried too if I were you. But um... let’s start with some deep breaths ok?”

The man nodded and followed Jaebum’s example as he began to breathe in and out very slowly. After a while the man’s hiccups came to a stop and he felt himself ease up more. Jaebum flashed a bright smile at the man, glad that he was able to calm him down. 

“Ok second, you said this was for Economics right?”

The man nodded slowly, maintaining his eye contact with Jaebum who flashed an even brighter smile at him.

“Well lucky for you, I happen to be great in economics! Aced it last semester.”

The man’s eyes widened as he listened to Jaebum, a bright smile growing on his face for the first time that day. Jaebum felt himself smiling proudly for being able to actually help the man.

“You would actually be willing to help with this essay?”

Jaebum nodded,

“I know economics can be a pain and I feel bad after hearing what you just went through. I can’t promise it’ll be perfect but I’ll try my best to help you get this done quickly.”

The man nodded aggressively, nearly bouncing up and down in his seat as he excitedly grabbed Jaebum and pulled him in for a hug, his mood instantly flipping.

“Oh thank you thank you thank you!! I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to repay you for this.”

Jaebum froze with shock as the man hugged him, trying to take in this abrupt mood change and the brightness of the man now.

“Don’t worry about it, we will think of something later.”

Jaebum chuckled as he imagined all the food he could get for free out of this. Jaebum reached and turned on the computer in front of him, opening up a new document. The man slid over the paper with the essay prompt and requirements written on it and Jaebum read it, smiling because he partially remembered this essay and knew he could help. He nodded to the man before turning back to the blank word document and cracking his knuckles dramatically,

“Alright lets get started! First off, what’s your name?”

“Jackson, Jackson Wang.”

Jaebum quickly typed it in before turning to the man and sticking out his hand. 

“Nice to meet you, Jackson Wang. I’m Im Jaebum.”

————————

“Alright anddddd DONE! We did it!!”

Jaebum yells happily, turning to Jackson whose eyes widen as he jumps up and yells, pumping his fist in the air. Jaebum smiled and laughs happily as Jackson continues to goof around, before turning back to the screen and hitting print. Jaebum and Jackson speedily make their way to the library printer, waiting anxiously as page after page shoots out. Once the printer finally quiets down, Jackson grabs up the papers, quickly making his way back to the computer and neatly sorting them into the folder. He holds up the now full folder and smiles the brightest smile Jaebum has ever seen, before leaning in and kissing it and then holding it to his chest. He shoves the folder into his backpack (successfully on the first try this time) before turning back to Jaebum who has been watching his moments with a grin of amusement this whole time. Jaebum smiled at the boy as Jackson turns to him and is taken aback and the boy suddenly lunges at him, throwing his arms around him. Jaebum stays frozen in shock for a few seconds until he awkwardly wraps his arms around the boy, now noticing how considerably shorter he was. The boy’s arms wrap tightly around Jaebum as his head rests on the boy’s chest and he repeats rapidly,

“Thank you thank you thank you!! You’re my hero!! You’re like the library Superman!!” 

Jaebum laughs at the boy’s excited comments and they stay like that for a couple seconds before the boy breaks off, a light tint of pink brushing his cheeks. He turns to pack the rest of his things and pulls the backpack strap over his shoulder. Jaebum picks up his coat and the keys before pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. The bright screen flashed, assaulting Jaebum’s eyes, before showing the time- 1:31 am. Jaebum’s eyes widen as he re-reads the time before noticing 6 missed calls from Jinyoung and a few unopened texts also. He puts his phone away, knowing the boy is probably sleeping by now and not wanting to wake him, before looking at Jackson and saying,

“Crap, it is much later than I thought. We kinda lost track of time there. C’mon let’s get out of here.”

Jackson nods and follows closely behind Jaebum as he leads him to the main doors to the library. They make their way out and Jaebum locks up for the night before turning to look at Jackson who asks,

“So do you live in the dorms?”

Jaebum nods, causing a smile to form on Jackson’s face as he practically bounces and responds,

“Great! I do too, we can walk together. I don’t know how I never noticed you around.”

Jaebum chuckles lightly, nodding at the boy and two walk side by side to the dorm rooms, footsteps falling in sync. It’s a pretty peaceful night and the walk is a few minutes. Jackson makes small talk quite a bit in the beginning and Jaebum chats back but prefers to just listen to the boy talk animatedly. After a while the boy falls silent and Jaebum looks over curiously. Jackson’s eyes are now heavily lidded, like they are fighting to stay up, and his footsteps stumble a bit. Jaebum can’t help but feel even more pity as he looks at the boy, and he puts his hand on Jackson’s shoulder to stop the boy from walking further. Jackson turns his eyebrows furrowed curiously at Jaebum before he sees Jaebum turn around and lean down, telling Jackson to get on his back. Jackson refuses wildly but Jaebum looks at him with tired eyes saying,

“Jackson, c’mon. We are both tired and you look like you can barely walk. I feel like we’ve bonded enough for this in the past three hours.” 

Jackson laughs and mutters an okay before slowly climbing onto Jaebum’s back. Jaebum lifts him up with surprising ease and the pair continue to make their way to the dorms. Jackson stared ahead, trying everything to keep himself awake so that he doesn’t fall asleep on this boy that he literally only met a few hours ago. He looks around at the dark night sky, dotted with bright white stars, and the warm lights the lampposts give off. He hears every quiet footstep that Jaebum takes and he slowly begins to lean his head on Jaebum’s shoulder. His chin rests on the boy and his eyes slowly flutter shut and before he knows it, everything his dark and peaceful.

***

Jaebum strolls lightly, not wanting to disturb the boy on his back and listens to the soft breathing coming behind him. He looks ahead, trying to focus on the destination, when he suddenly feels the boy shift and lean his head on Jaebum’s shoulder. His skin is warm and his breath lightly puffs onto Jaebum’s neck, causing Jaebum’s heartbeat to speed up slightly. Jaebum stays strong as he tries to keep his focus ahead of him, until he feels the boy behind him slowly nuzzle further into his neck and “Shit. Focus focus focus, on getting him home.”

 

After a few minutes and a lot of will power, Jaebum finally makes it to the entrance of his dorm. He looks back and shakes the boy slightly, whispering,

“Hey hey, Jackson. What room are you in?”

The boy’s head rocks slightly and he whispers back a very silent,

“Mm what?”

Jaebum smiles at the boy’s tired and confused face before asking again and waiting patiently for a response. He feels the boy’s shift around, moving one arm from Jaebum’s neck to reach into his pockets. After a few moments, Jaebum sees his arm shoot forward holding out a set of keys and he whispers directly into Jaebum’s ear,

“Mm room 417, shh don’t wake Markie Pooh.”

Jaebum shivers slightly feeling the whisper against his skin, before he raises an eyebrow at the response,

“Wait, who?”

Jackson replies with a few more groans before his head plops back down onto Jaebum’s shoulder with a thump. Jaebum lets out a silent chuckle before reaching up and carefully grabbing the keys, then wrapping his arm back around Jackson’s- pretty muscular- leg. Jaebum couldn’t help but think that Jackson definitely should not be so trusting with his keys like this. He would’ve lectured the boy about safety if the boy didn’t look so adorable and tired when resting on his shoulder like that. He makes his way to the elevator and get off at the fourth floor, looking around for Jackson’s room. He finds it pretty quickly and maneuvers the key into the door handle while still holding Jackson up. After a few moments of struggling, he pushes the door open and makes his way inside. The place is pretty neat, minus the few articles of clothing randomly strewn about, and it looks like your average tiny dorm room. On the left side of the room lays a bed with the figure of a man clearly resting on it, his wild fiery red hair clearly sticks out from under the covers. That must be “Markie Pooh” which Jaebum can’t help but think is a pretty intimate nickname for a dorm roommate. Jaebum makes his way to the bed on the right side of the room and gently turns and rests Jackson onto the bed. He pulls the covers over Jackson, who nuzzles into them quickly, and then places the dorm key on the nightstand next to the bed. He smiles down at Jackson before turning to make his way out the room. He stops when he feels a hand wrap gently around his wrist and hears Jackson mumbles,

“Wait Superman, going so soon?”

Jaebum laughs quietly as he looks down at the boy, who’s eyes are just barely cracked open,

“Haha goodnight Jackson Wang, maybe I’ll see you soon.”

Jackson groans, shifting a bit more in his bed before muttering,

“I sure hope so, Superman.”

Jaebum feels Jackson’s hand slowly drop from his wrist and he turns, making his way to the door. He shuts he door quietly and walks over to the elevators with a large smile on his face. He down to the third floor, smile never leaving for a second, and makes his way to his room. He gets to the front door and tries his best to enter as quietly as possible. He shuts the door gently behind him, turning to see the room is pitch black and breathing a sigh of relief. Suddenly he hears the click of a lamp and bright lights assault his eyes once again. He opens his eyes to find Jinyoung sitting with his legs crossed on his own bed on the left side of the room, his arms are crossed and he is looking at Jaebum with a mean glare. Jaebum winces back as he hears the boy ask,

“Where the hell were you, mister?”

“Umm helping a friend?”

Jinyoung’s eyebrow quirks at the response and he scoffs,

“Helping a friend? That’s impossible, Youngjae and I are your only friends, and Youngjae sure as hell was not out this late.”

Jaebum feels his eye twitch slightly and his anger rise but it quickly subsides when he realizes he can’t even argue with Jinyoung, he was right. He lets out a deep sigh and walks over to his bed, plopping down onto it with a heavy thud. Jinyoung’s eyes follow Jaebum the whole way, his eyes brows still raised and his arms crossed tightly. Jaebum lets out a large groan, stretching across his bed before responding, 

“Well... I made a friend.”

“You? Im Jaebum made a friend? At 1 am? At a library?”

Jinyoung’s eyebrows rose even further in disbelief, almost disappearing behind his mop of hair- which was still somehow neat even though it’s 1 am, Jaebum could never figure out how he does that. Jaebum let out a small laugh at his friend’s almost comical expression before tucking his face into his pillow and mumbling out,

“I’ll explain later, let me sleep.”

Jinyoung let out a loud huff and Jaebum heard the lamp click, filling the room with darkness. He hears Jinyoung mumble,

“I better hear about this tomorrow.”

Jaebum felt a smile grow on his face as he let darkness embrace him and fell asleep quickly. 

————————

The next morning Jinyoung and Jaebum found themselves rushing out of the house, Jinyoung may or may not have forgotten to set alarm clock when he was waiting up for Jaebum. They ran around the house scrubbing at their teeth as they threw different clothing items at each other from across the room and also attempted to make breakfast. 

The morning flew by so fast, next thing you know work somehow even goes even faster. Jaebum didn’t even know it was possible for a library to be busy. Jaebum felt like everything was working against him today and he never got a chance to tell Jinyoung his story. Yet the busy day didn’t stop him from looking around for a familiar mop of blonde hair or those big, warm brown eyes. Sadly they didn’t show up today. He looked around the second day and still nothing. By the third day, Jaebum found himself losing hope. Maybe that one night was just a small stroke of luck, a slight dip in his normal routine that would only ever happen very rarely. By day four, life went back to normal for Jaebum, the same schedule as usual: Wake up, go to class, lunch with Jinyoung and Youngjae, go to work. 

Jinyoung sat at the main desk, occasionally checking out books to tired looking college kids. Jaebum pushes around the cart stacked to the brim with books, restocking them into the correct places, winking and shooting finger guns at Jinyoung every time he passed- who only ever responded with eye rolls and a reluctant finger gun back. He made his way to the back where the computer science section was and couldn’t help but glance over to the rows of computers near by, still not spotting that blonde mop. So he began to shove books into their rightful places, tracing his fingers along their labels as he made his way down the aisle. 

As he pushes in the final book, he overhears a pretty loud conversation take place a few feet away. Jaebum usually isn’t one to listen in on conversations, even if they are really loud, but that voice just sounded so familiar. 

“But MARKIE POOH, I have to do this!”

Jaebum’s ear perks at the familiar nickname and he overhears the hushed response of the other boy,

“I don’t see why you can just go ask the cute boy at the front if your ‘Superman’ is working here.”

“Because, MARKKKK, it has to be as adorable as our first meet! Like a coincidence, a meet cute, a lucky chance, ya know? I want to see him again and I’m sorry if I want a redo of the first time, where he found me in the middle of an intense mental breakdown. If I have to wait here until 10 again, I will! Ok...maybe not because I have practice, but you get the point!”

The other boy lets out a high pitched giggle and responds,

“You’ve been watching wayyy too many romantic dramas this week, you know that right? Don’t miss practice today please.”

The louder boy lets out a huge groan, throwing his head onto the table in front of him before responding,

“Just let me have my dream.”

Jaebum couldn’t help but turn around with a large smirk after hearing the boys’ exchange. His eyes scan the room and land on a familiar looking boy that is sitting next to a very familiar looking mop of fiery red hair. Jackson’s head- which is covered by a backwards black snapback- is still laying on the table as he looks up at Mark with a pout on his plump pink lips. Mark giggles, flipping through the pages of a comic book before looking up as if he sensed Jaebum’s stare. He flashes Jaebum a polite, tight lipped smile before leaning over to Jackson and whispering,

“I think that kid is staring at you.”

Jackson’s head whips up and follows Mark’s line of sight before his eyes land on Jaebum. His eyes immediately brighten and a smile grows on his face. He almost doesn’t hear Mark as he says,

“I’m guessing that’s Superman? Well at least we didn’t have to wait until 10. I’m gonna go check out some books and stare at the cutie by the front desk.”

Jackson nods at Mark’s comments, half listening to what the boy is saying, but his eyes never leave Jaebum’s. As Mark picks up his stack of comic books and makes his way to the front, Jackson slides his backpack strap over his shoulder and stands up too. He grabs a familiar folder and jogs (practically bounces with joy) over to Jaebum. 

“Superman, Superman! Hey! Guess what? We got the scores back!”

Jaebum wants to tell Jackson that there is no yelling in a library but he just can’t bring himself to ruin the boy’s adorable excitement. He finds himself smiling widely as stared down at Jackson,

“Hey! Really? How did you do?”

Jackson hands the folder over to Jaebum, his fingers purposefully lingering just a bit longer as he responds,

“WE did pretty great for an essay written in 3 hours!”

Jaebum opens the folder to find a huge, red A- written on the cover page. He looks up at Jackson with his eyes wide and huge smile on his face and Jackson couldn’t help but dive in for a hug. Jaebum froze for a second before returning the hug, smiling warmly as he did. Jackson broke off after a moment, ears now tinted slightly pink, before he looked up Jaebum with his big brown eyes and said,

“I think this calls for celebration and for a thank you! I was wondering... maybe lunch or dinner? My treat?”

Jaebum felt his eyes widen at the boy’s offer, not even realizing that he was already nodding. How could he turn down food, was what he told himself. Jackson smile grew even wider (if that was possible) and he bounced again,

“Great! Ok um when are you free?”

“Well, I work nights and I normally finish cleaning up at around 9, which is probably too late for dinner. Wanna try lunch for tomorrow?” 

Jackson nodded quickly and responded,

“Sounds perfect! Meet me at the Paradise café around the corner at...1?”

Jaebum nodded,

“Sounds perfect.”

Jackson smiled before telling Jaebum that he had to go now and basically skipping back to the front desk to grab his friend- who was definitely still staring at the boy working the front desk, Jackson would have to ask Jaebum for his name soon. Jaebum smiled warmly and his eyes formed little crescents as he watched Jackson skip off. After a few moments he proceeded to continue stacking the books onto their shelves but the smile never did leave his face that night (Which Jinyoung told him was creepy and he needed to stop as he walked home with the boy). 

———————

“Jinyoung! Where the hell are my black skinny jeans?”

“Hyung it is 8 o clock in the morning and the last thing I need IS YOU YELLING AT ME RIGHT NOW!”

“Well, JINYOUNG, I WOULDN’T BE YELLING IF YOU DIDNT STEAL MY BLACK JEANS! NOW WOULD I?”

Jinyoung lets out a loud huff, storming over to his bed and shoving his hand in the corner near the wall. He pulls out a pair of black jeans from the corner, like a clown doing a magic trick, and pelts the jeans at Jaebum’s face, sticking out his tongue,

“You never get mad when Youngjae borrows your jeans!”

Jaebum lets out a deep sigh, smelling the jeans before shrugging and stripping down in front of Jinyoung,

“That’s because he is Youngjae. I never get mad at Youngjae, period.”

Jinyoung couldn’t fight that point. Who could get mad at their little sunshine, really? Jaebum looks into their shared long mirror, tucking the front of his white shirt into his black fitted jeans, then adjusting his black leather jacket so that it “laid just right” as he liked to put it. He brought out his hair gel- that he saved for special occasions- and began to style his hair up. Jinyoung stared at the boy with wide, amused eyes before commenting,

“Well someone is trying hard today, isn’t he? What’s the occasion?”

Jaebum’s focused never faltered from styling his hair as he responded,

“I’m having lunch with a friend today.”

Jinyoung’s mouth formed an ‘O’ as he laid his hand over his heart in mock offense,

“And abandoning me? Who is this friend that could be more worthy of your time?”

Jaebum rolled his eyes at the boy, he was always quite the actor. Jinyoung has a mischievous glint in his eyes as he continued,

“Could this possibly be... the friend from the library? The one that made you stay out until past midnight?”

Jaebum felt his jaw clench at the sudden questioning,

“Maybe.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened and he hopped towards Jaebum,

“Who is this special love interest that is making you stay out late and pull out the special hair gel?! Do I know them?”

He began to swat at Jaebum’s arm rapidly when he wasn’t getting a fast enough response.

“Owowowow ok ok, his name is Jackson Wang.”

Jinyoung stopped, bringing his hand up to scratch his chin as his face twisted into one of deep thought and he said to himself,

“Jackson Wang, Jackson Wang, where do I know that name?.......Oh! The fencer?! You got a date with THAT Guy?”

His eyes scanned Jaebum up and down before he yelled another,

“HOW?”

Jaebum knew Jackson was incredibly handsome but he couldn’t help but feel a little offended at Jinyoung’s judging stare that kept eyeing him up and down. Jaebum felt his arms cover his body as he glared back at Jinyoung,

“Long story, I think a good question to ask now is: why is my best friend such an asshole?”

Jinyoung laughed, turning around to grab his messenger bag off the bed. He laid it over his shoulder before reaching up and resting a hand on Jaebum’s shoulder, looking at the boy with mock sympathy,

“I’m just saying...know your standards.”

He brought his hand up to cover his face as he laughed wildly, his eye whiskers forming -as they normally do when he smiles too hard- and he jumped back to dodge Jaebum’s punches. He gave a singsongy “goodbye” as he made his way out of the room, slamming the door shut and leaving Jaebum alone to inspect himself in the mirror for the 6th time. 

———————

Jaebum made his way into the café, looking around awkwardly before he hears his name yelled from a corner booth. A warm smile spreads on his face as he makes his way to Jackson, who stares at him with wide eyes and is sporting a fitted, black long sleeve and light blue jeans that show him off quite well. 

“Hey.”

“Wow- I mean um, Hi!”

Jaebum lets out a small chuckle, red tinting his cheeks, before scooting into the seat across Jackson. He looks up to find the boy still staring at him and he smiles as he stares back. They stay like that before Jackson finally opens his mouth to break the silence,

“What’s your opinion on happy accidents?” 

A wide grin breaks out on Jaebum’s face,

“Well,”

 

————————

 

Epilogue: 

 

Jaebum was sitting up on Jackson’s bed, his head and back leaning against the wall. Jackson’s head laid in his lap, his body curled on its side along the bed. Mark sat across from them, chatting with them as Jaebum ran his fingers through Jackson’s hair. The boy’s were talking for a while in this position until Mark suddenly asked a question that peaked their interested. Jaebum’s ears perked up, eyes widening and Jackson’s head shot up off of Jaebum’s lap, leaning in towards Mark excitedly as he bounced up and down. He grabbed Mark’s shoulders before responding-basically yelling-

“Do you mean Jinyoung?! Hell yeah!!”

He turned to Jaebum with wide eyes and a small pout forming on his lips,

“Hyunggg, you’ll introduce them, won’t you?”

A warm smile grew on Jaebum’s face as he reached out and wrapped his arm around Jackson’s waist. How could he ever say no to him?


End file.
